


Standard Propriety

by Madtom_Publius



Series: Valley Forge [3]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Body Image, Cultural Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madtom_Publius/pseuds/Madtom_Publius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton discovers a minor cultural clash with Laurens while they settle into their new sleeping patterns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standard Propriety

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr by publius-esquire, edited for grammar and tweaked for content. Fic is from Hamilton's POV

I’ve never been one for shamefully hiding my figure from any person. I know this must have horrified you once we settled into our sleeping patterns, my dear, because I watched you divert your eyes as I undressed in your presence. How your cheeks must have burned at my indelicacy. You’ll have to forgive me for embarrassing you, for I’ve never been shy about such things. On my islands, indeed, a good many of its inhabitants walked about in nakedness, and once you’ve seen hundreds of exposed men the alarm wears thin.

Sometimes I forget I am now American, and American sensibilities are more delicate than I am accustomed. You will have to forgive me, my dear, if I overstepped standard propriety. Though I’ve heard nary a complaint from previous bedmates. Really, you blushed deeper than many of the fairer sex I’ve encountered. I shall have to consider this a weakness not of the female heart but of that beating in your own bosom.

Fortunately once you became acquainted with my unseemliness, you ceased retracting your eyes every time I dressed in my sleeping gown. I need not tell you how satisfied I was when you finally stopped retreating to your own corner to undress; I admit I may have felt spiteful that you had so insisted on hiding yourself from me. I never expected such caution, for you’ve never been shown to exhibit such behavior on the battlefield. I do not accuse you of timidity, my dear, nor do I wish to unman you. Quite opposite, I should say.

You finally became comfortable stripping in my presence. I did not mind that all. Well, perhaps I do have one complaint. Prior to our meeting, I never found myself lacking in any exterior of manly virtuousness. Others might say to the contrary; I’ve never considered myself delicate or frail. But at seeing your undisguised body, I confess I could feel the blush on my neck; oh I know you find this utterly charming in your own way, but you must have thought me as silly as a maiden.

Lest I frisk your ego in a manner I did not intend, rest assured, my dear, I blushed only for the revelation of my own inadequacies. Why have I not your masculine prowess? Why do I not possess that virility so suited for martial pursuits? Why am I not handsome? Now you must think me vain. Call it vanity, if you will. But I have a mind for details. Do you find me deficient in these qualities I have mentioned?

But when your hands brush through my hair, and you coax those embarrassing noises from me with your tender kiss, I suppose I can tolerate being seduced by such a man of your talents. And seduced me you have, my dear.


End file.
